


Profanador de la noche

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque sólo él podía robarme el aliento. Saciar mi cuerpo y alma. Despertar mi sed. Sólo él podía llevarme al cielo y bajarme de nuevo... El profanador de mis noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profanador de la noche

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Kaname x Yuuki. Puede contener escenas ligeramente fuertes.**

**Profanador de la Noche.**

El sueño que en mí remetía fue interrumpido brevemente. Abrí levemente los ojos, recorriendo la habitación. Todo se encontraba oscuro pero como ser nocturno, la poca luz de la luna me permitía observar las siluetas de los objetos. La habitación era amplia y con refinada decoración. Nuestra habitación. El sonido que la ventana produjo al abrirse apenas competía con el de la ventisca entrante. El frío invadió poco a poco la habitación, congelando mis aposentos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció inconcientemente al sentir el poco frío que lograba penetrarse por debajo de la gruesa cobija. Él lo noto inmediatamente. Pero el sueño continuaba siendo demasiado pesado para permitirme percatar de mi profanador. Mi hermoso profanador.

Intenté el darme la vuelta al momento que escuchaba el cerrar de la ventana. Quería cerciorarme. Pero no pude, una vez más, el sueño había robado mis fuerzas, arrebatando dominio alguno sobre mi cuerpo. Suspiré. Luchaba frente al sueño, pero realmente estaba demasiada cansada para luchar. Una mano acarició una de mis mejillas. Estaba fría. Pensé en dejarme llevar, de nuevo, como cualquier otra noche más.

Sentí un breve espació entre las cobijas al momento que aquella mano abandonaba mi rostro. Deseaba despertar del sueño y verle a él. Deseaba soñar para poder verle a él. Una de sus manos buscó la mía por debajo de las cobijas. Me estremecí. Estaba demasiado helada debido al rato que él debió pasar fuera, en la tormenta. Sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos pero sin presión alguna.

-He llegado… -Mencionó en un breve susurro.

Mi mano se aferró a la suya, como si realmente corriera el riesgo de perderla. Deseaba calentarla con la mía. Cederle parte de mi calor. Sentía una mayor calidez en mi pecho y no era por algún contacto físico. Aquella voz, como la había echado de menos.

-Te eché de menos… -logre mencionar en apenas un hilo de voz.

Abrí finalmente mis ojos para poder encontrarme con los de él. Al fin lograba verle. Una invisible cantidad de luz apenas se fugaba de entre las cortinas pero me era suficiente. Con su mano libre, se dirigió lentamente a mi barbilla, y apenas detuvo sus dedos en ella, los desvió hacia una de mis mejillas. Sonreí levemente. Ladeé mi rostro de forma en que mis labios lograron acercarse hacia su mano, sintiendo el roce de su piel contra la mía. Deposité un leve beso en ella.

Me encontraba feliz de volverle a ver una vez más. Se encontraba en casa y con eso me bastaba. Jamás me cansaría de verle. De esperarle. La llamada "Eternidad" a su lado parecía insignificante. Y daría lo que fuera porque siempre fuera así. Pareciera que ni siquiera el haber crecido juntos, ni el habernos amado desde siempre bastaba. Si aquello era normal o era ligado a los sangre pura, era algo a lo que no tenía respuesta alguna.

Inclinó su cabeza hacía la mía y depositó un dulce beso en mi frente. Sus labios eran cálidos a diferencia de sus manos.

-Te extrañé…

Dejé que su mano continuara acariciando mi mejilla, al ritmo que sus labios se deslizaban por mi rostro, buscando los míos. Mi mente se despejó, evadiendo pensamiento alguno, permitiendo que un sentimiento mayor invadiera. Su cuerpo se acercó todavía más, mientras que una de sus piernas intentó rodear la mía.

Sus labios juguetearon con los míos una vez que se encontraron nuevamente. Levanté una de mis manos, intentando tomar uno de los mechones de su cabello; pero él respondió, colocando su mano hacia la mía, llevándola a un lado de mi cabeza. Al mismo ritmo y tiempo de mis movimientos. Parecía un reflejo formado por un hábito.

O quizás, era que nos habíamos moldeado tan perfectamente el uno el otro que nuestros movimientos parecían haberse sincronizado.

No habían sido solo movimientos, sino también pensamientos. Su cuerpo se irguió un poco mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la mía, colocándome completamente debajo de él. Llevó aquella mano hacia sus labios para besarla, recorriendo con sus labios no sólo la palma, sino la muñeca. Sus colmillos rozaron mi piel, incitando mis sentidos, acrecentando mi respiración.

_Un deseo oculto_

Su pecho se acercó más al mío, aprisionando mi respiración. Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron conforme nuestro calor comenzaba a entremezclarse, preparando sólo el preámbulo de la noche. Soltó mi mano para acariciar tenuemente parte de mi larga cabellera, siguiendo el camino que ella trazaba hasta uno de mis pechos. Su mano se detuvo, y tomó entre sus dedos aquél mechón de pelo que tan recelosamente cubría mi cuerpo para besarlo. Era imposible no caer ante sus encantos. Sus caricias me perdían en un deseo profundo y en sed. Sed… de él.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos mientras cambiaba su tonalidad. Ojos color carmesí como el color de la sangre pura. Los ojos que hacían excitar a los míos. Tomé su rostro con mi mano, apoyándome para acercarme a él. Y como si fuera su último aliento, tomé sus labios con los míos, dejando que mi ser se embriagara con su respiración.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta mi cadera. Su cuerpo tan cálido parecía consumir el mío lentamente, como un fuego envolvente. Una de mis manos se sujetó a su cuello, dejándome sentir las palpitaciones de mi amado. La sangre que recorría su cuerpo aceleradamente, impregnaba mis sentidos, invitándome a tomarla. Era el licor tan preciado que nos hacía caer en pecado tan dulcemente.

El movimiento de sus labios se volvió más intenso y la transpiración de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a fundirse. Mi manó se deslizó firmemente desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, y guiándome en mi tacto, empecé a desabrochar los botones de camisa que encontraba a mi paso. Uno tras otro, hasta dejar parte de su pecho descubierto, liberando el perfume de su piel que se encontraba oculto tras esa prenda caprichosa.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, irguiéndose más, Buscando la forma de apoyarse en sus rodillas, quedó hincado sin dejar de atraer mi cuerpo a él, tomándome completamente. Ayudé a acomodarme, dejando que mis piernas rodearan parte de su cintura y me apoyara, de cierta forma, sobre él. Él respondió complacido, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a mi merced. Acerqué mis labios a su pecho abriéndome camino hasta donde se encontraba su vena. Las palpitaciones de su corazón marcaban un ritmo que rápidamente mi cuerpo adoptó. Sus manos se desplazaron por mis piernas mientras mis colmillos hacían cortes sobre su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar como botones de rosas rojas a punto de florecer y ser cortadas por un indecoroso jardinero. Mi lengua recorrió el camino rojo carmesí hasta llevarme nuevamente hasta su pecho. Una gota de sangre siguió su camino, llevándome hasta su abdomen. Intenté encorvarme pero los brazos de él me detenían, impidiendo alejarme. Deslicé entonces mis manos hasta su cadera desabrochando su prenda. Él hizo lo mismo, deslizando los tirantes de mi menuda bata de dormir hacia los lados. Mis hombros quedaron descubiertos y mis pechos rozaron su abdomen, excitándonos más. Levanté la mirada para observar sus ojos. Su mirada sometió a la mía con la belleza de profunda lujuria.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso uniendo nuestras carnes más profundamente. Sus manos continuaron acariciando mi cuerpo, desde mi espalda hasta llegar a mi entre pierna. Mis labios dejaron escapar un leve gemido mientras me sujetaba más a su cuerpo. Él se detuvo y despegando nuestros labios brevemente, me miró. En sus ojos se veía el reflejo de mi propio ser: ojos carmesí que ardían en deseo. Tomó mi barbilla, y levantándola, acercó sus labios hacia mi cuello. Su lengua rozó mi piel sometiendo mi cuerpo a sus deseos. Sus labios se abrieron, desplegando sus colmillos, penetrando mi carne. Sentí mi cuerpo desvanecer y el pulso de mi corazón hacer eco en sus labios. Me sujeté fuertemente al punto que mis uñas se clavaron a su piel. Despegó sus labios y sujetando nuevamente mi barbilla, acercó mi rostro, pero está vez hacia su cuello, invitándome a repetir el crimen. Tomé su sangre, pero antes de que pudiera saciar mi sed, me detuvo dulcemente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mi labio inferior con la yema de su dedo.

-Te amo…

Fueron las palabras que mencionó en un susurro. Cerré mis ojos dejando que nuestros labios se unieron una vez más. Pude percibir el sabor de mi sangre mezclarse con la suya que aún quedaba en su boca. Los segundos parecían transcurrir lentamente y nuestras almas se fusionaron, como si el cuerpo nunca hubiera estado ahí. Llegado a este punto, pensé que mi ser no podía estar más completo… pero no era así.

_La línea entre lujuria y éxtasis_

Seguí sujetándome mientras sus manos sujetaron mi nuca, recargando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, haciéndome que recostase totalmente. Sus labios besaron mi piel desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, posando su mano sobre él. Mi cuerpo se contrajo hacia atrás en un momento de trance.

Con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y nuestras respiraciones a un mismo ritmo, ambos perdimos noción del tiempo. Acoplados el uno al otro, como un solo cuerpo ambos fundimos nuestros seres. Cuerpo, mente y alma… dejando de lado las delimitaciones terrenales y centrándonos en el fuego sagrado que el instinto primordial de la vida había preparado para nosotros. Aquello divinidad tan codiciada y buscada por los hombres. Algo tan ajeno y familiar a nosotros a la vez. Ya que nosotros éramos lo que la gente llamaba "monstruos". Seres sedientos de sangre y lujuria, indiferentes al alma humana.

Desconocía la verdad sobre aquello. Pero fuese lo que fuere, nuestro encuentro íntimo era más que un simple hecho carnal. Mis labios buscaron los suyos en una fusión cálida. Un fuego dentro de mi pecho acrecentaba con cada respiración haciendo surgir un éxtasis más allá de mi cuerpo. Mi mente se había perdido en el espacio.

Kaname fundió sus colmillos en mi cuello de nuevo, regresándome a la realidad. Mis labios dejaron salir algunos sonidos conforme mi cuerpo se derretía mientras sentía como era penetrada no sólo por el cuerpo de mi amado, sino por su esencia y alma. Éramos una sola alma que deseaba volver a unir sus partes perdidas.

Los compases de nuestros cuerpos se hicieron más frenéticos como el de una melodía que llega a su clímax. Mi amado era el director que orquestaba mi cuerpo. De mis labios salió el preludio al éxtasis, en un sonoro gemido. El siguió empujando dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se arqueó. El tiempo se detuvo, alcanzando la mayor satisfacción. El preciado regalo de los dioses.

_El clímax del encuentro_

Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, envolviéndome en sus cálidos brazos. No sólo habíamos llenado nuestros cuerpos, sino nuestras almas. Rodeé su torso con mis manos y apoyé mi mejilla sobre la de él, buscando sus labios. El me devolvió la caricia y ambos culminamos en nuestros labios la plenitud de nuestro encuentro. Como cómplices de nuestro sensual encuentro.

Porque sólo él podía robarme el aliento. Sólo él podía llevarme al cielo y bajarme de nuevo. Mi alma pertenecía a él…

Al profanador de mis noches.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, otro old fic desempolvado del librero. Este fic tendrá fácilmente más de cinco años de antigüedad, por lo que tiene muy marcado mi antiguo estilo de escritura. Era (es) un estilo que personalmente me gusta mucho. Muy adornado, poético y metafórico. Donde las palabras suenan hermosas y seductoras… pero lleno de errores al momento de escribir hahaha. Si encuentran errores es debido a esto. No quise hacerle mayores correcciones porque sentí que perdería la antigua esencia con el que este fic fue escrito.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña joya empolvada.
> 
> Sialia


End file.
